


Small - Sideswipe Fanfiction

by KittyDemon9000



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Flashbacks, Past Child Abuse, Robots in Disguise (2015), S2Ep5, Sideswipe needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDemon9000/pseuds/KittyDemon9000
Summary: This takes place in Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015 Season 2 Episode 5 "Cover Me".I always wondered why Sideswipe was claustrophobic and remembered when he mentioned that he had been in and out of many homes.....what if one of those homes was worse than the rest?I do NOT own Sideswipe or any of the characters in this story. The only part that I own is the flashback scene.I also wrote this because I love torturing my favorite characters





	Small - Sideswipe Fanfiction

“I am turning off my audio receptors.” Drift said, not making eye contact or showing emotion in his voice. Just as I was about to open my mouth to throw a comeback, another voice broke the silence.

“No, please,” it said. The two mini cons that had attacked Optimus earlier jumped onto one of the military vehicles.

“Let us do that for you, _ permanently _ .” The blue one said. Before we even had a chance to react, the red one raised its hands and fired molten metal at us. I raised one arm, attempting to block my face and more sensitive cables, but the metal was liquid and my arm did little to block it. It was _ wayyyy _ too hot for comfort and worked its way to more sensitive cables in my neck. I let out a yell, the hot metal reaching one of my main energon pipes, sending a burning feeling throughout my body. A cold quickly replaced the heat, freezing the metal.

I tried opening my optics, but they were stuck closed. The metal was holding them shut. A small amount of panic was making its way into my brain, but I pressed it down. Surely, _ some _part of my body was free, Right? I quickly started trying my limbs.

My peds. Stuck. 

One of my servos. Stuck. 

My other servo. Stuck.

My torso. Stuck. 

My helm. Also stuck.

Okay, so that rules out those options. The panic was slowly becoming more prominent, but I pressed it back down. I started trying to break out of the metal, trying to move my digits and maybe try scratching at the metal. Nothing moved. Not even a fraction of an inch. I was completely stuck.

Maybe I can call for help? That might work. I tried opening my mouth, but it was stuck closed and my words were muffled. _ I _ could barely hear what I was trying to say, so that probably meant the others wouldn’t be able to hear me.

I tried struggling again but got the same results as the first time. The walls felt like they were ever so slowly closing in on me, crushing me and I couldn’t even fight back. This felt way too familiar to Nightstrike’s nightmare.

Muffled voices came from outside, but they sounded like the Minicons. Not Optimus, or Windblade. They conversed for a moment before their ped steps became quieter and quieter until they were gone. 

I let out another noise, hoping someone will respond. Maybe Drift. More seconds passed, though they seemed like years. In the darkness, my mind was going places I didn’t want it to go but was forced into my memories anyway.

_\----------------------------------------_

_ Running. Running. Running. _

_ Bots were yelling behind me as I slid around and underneath them, but I didn’t stop. I couldn’t. Not unless I wanted _ Him _ to catch me. I finally found myself on a familiar street, the smell of old oil and metal flooding my senses. The buildings around me were very compact with little space in between. That also meant few hiding places. Luckily, many boxes and bots cluttered the streets, allowing me to use my speed and size for the better. Sure, I was small, but that only meant that I could fit into smaller places where others couldn't. _

_ Right. Straight. Left. Right. Left. Straight. Jump. Just as I remembered, I jumped the box that stood in between me and the small tunnel that led home. _

_ Home. I never really had a complete grasp of the word, as my current Carrier barely paid me any mind and my Sire and I had a...complicated relationship (it didn't really matter. I'd probably be back in the system by next month, tops.) That was until _ She _ found her way into my life. Her warm smile made me feel at peace in even the worst scenarios and her calming words always getting me to listen without ever raising her voice. Everything about her was perfect. _

_ I was viciously yanked from my thoughts as a clawed servo roughly grabbed the small protruding metal behind my neck. My body flew forward, then back, temporarily disorienting me. They raised me higher until I was at their eye level. The only thing I can recall for certain is that they had vicious, green optics that stared into my very spark. _

_“Did you think you could get away with that little punk?” He_ _yelled, his voice booming. “Well, I’ll teach ya!” As he started carrying me away, I was flailing and kicking in any way I could, trying to free myself from His grasp. But every time I moved he dug his claws deeper until I was sure there were dents. I soon gave up, see no reason to fight anymore._

_ The nice, comforting smells of the street were replaced with the smells I had grown to fear as a sparkling. High-grade energon, and rusty metal. My blue optics widened in fear as soon as I realized where we were going. An old storage room in the back of our home. It had been quite a while, but it hadn’t been long enough. I started clawing at his servo once more, trying to get him to let me go, or at least reconsider. _

_ “P-please.” I pleaded, lubricant starting to pool my optics, my small voice cracking. “I’ll be good. But, please, don’t put me in there!” _

_ My pleas for help were met with cold, sick laughter. “But how will you learn if you don’t receive punishment?” He asked. He roughly shoved me into the small compartment that had been in that wall for as long as I can remember._

_ Inside, it was barely big enough for me to fit, giving me just enough room to curl in a ball. He roughly placed the cover on it, locking me away in the darkness. _

_\-------------------------------------_

Two pairs of peds steps snapped me out of my thoughts, along with the deep voice of Optimus and the higher voice of Windblade. I immediately started yelling out, hoping to get their attention. It seemed as though Drift had a similar idea as he started calling out too. They seemed to have heard us, as their ped-steps got closer.

“Sideswipe? Drift?” Windblade asked, her voice muffled, but there. “Is that you in there?” I let out yells of confirmation.

“Stand clear, Windblade.” I heard Optimus command. I then heard the sound of his Deception Hunter transform and a slow scraping on the metal. “I will have you both free in a minute.”

I soon heard Drift let out a sigh, most likely meaning that they had uncovered his face. “Being encased in metal has _ finally _ forced Sideswipe to be silent. So please, take your time.” I let out a groan, hoping that is masked my fear.

“What’s that, Slick? You think you can break your record and be quiet for more than five seconds?” Windblade joked, but that didn’t stop my panic from rising even more. I didn’t want to be here any longer than I had too. 

_ Time Skip _

I could feel the metal around me become cracked, signs that Windy and Oppy were making progress on me. Drift had been released some time ago, where he, along with his Mini-Cons, started helping me escape. I started wiggling as much as possible, finally having some room to fight back against the oppressing metal.

The metal came undone with a loud crack as I was freed from the prison. I let out a whoop as I was finally free to move. I took a deep breath of the Earth’s air, allowing it to replace the long-since stale air.

“Well, you seem happy,” Windblade spoke. 

“Let’s just say, I’m a bot who likes to move.” I simply stated as I let out a chuckle.

They don't need to know. Not now, and not _ever_.


End file.
